We know that when socks are washed, this is done together with other garments, and after drying it is difficult to re-assemble them into pairs.
In stores, socks are sold in pairs. They are held together by means of light stitching or by means of plastic ties which penetrate the heel and the toe. In addition, a small card is places on the legs of the socks, this card bearing printed information such as the make and the size of the socks. This small card is also secured to the socks by means of sewing thread or plastic ties. When it is desired to use the socks, it becomes necessary to cut the stitching or the ties, using scissors for example. When doing this, it is easy to cut the socks when cutting the thread, or frequently, when there are no scissors within reach, one pulls upon the socks to break the thread or the ties. This again is liable to damage the socks by tearing them if excessive force is employed.
The problems which arise can be summarised as follows:
When washing the socks, it is desirable that they be held in pairs in order to prevent them from being separated.
During the sale of socks, it is desirable that they be held together in pairs, and one also requires an advertising element which can be removed easily after the purchase.